


Storge

by MerryDreaming



Series: Under the Myriad, a Place is Earned (Fire Emblem Heroes) [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776
Genre: (the chapter discussing such matters will have any warnings beforehand tho), Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family Dynamics, anyway one day i'll write support fics, gengalogy of the holy war spoilers, if you know the spoilers then you know what this is gonna get into, mostly to explain...some of the relationships, so tread lightly, thracia 776 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryDreaming/pseuds/MerryDreaming
Summary: It's Mother's Day in the Order of Heroes, and it's giving Deirdre a lot to think about.





	1. A Mother's Love

Mother's Day. A time to celebrate one's mothers, or the mother figures in one's lives. It was a time of celebration for the camp, if nothing else; many of the summoned heroes were among their wonderful family members in the Order, and they wanted to make time for their wonderful mothers who made them into who they were today. Arden and Morgan were treating Robin to a wonderful day in one of the many Outrealms, taking her out to replenish her stock of books and spoil her rotten. Eliwood and Roy were doing the same for Ninian, wanting to make up for lost time. Xander and Siegbert were staying at the campsite, but they had every intention of treating Felicia.  
  
And out of one of the many gates that Prince Alfonse had opened on this auspicious day, exited Seliph, Sigurd, Berkut, and Aileen. They carried with them an incredibly large amount of bags and boxes, and as Alfonse looked on from the gate, he wasn't certain if they had all managed to clear out whatever realm they had been sent to. Sigurd peers out from his pile, giving Alfonse a grin. "Prince Alfonse, might we request a cart? I believe that it will be needed."  
  
"Right away, Lord Sigurd!" Alfonse hailed Anna over yonder, giving her the order to grab a cart before turning back to the lot of them. "You all must have had the time of your lives..."  
  
"Oh, I would _hardly_ say that." Berkut's tone isn't it's usual derisive manner when he says it, though. "I suppose it was an acceptable venture, however."  
  
"The true venture is going to come in trying to hide these, so Mother will be surprised..." Seliph chuckles a bit though, teeming with mirth and cheer. Sigurd's expression seemed to match that, laughing almost delightedly alongside him. Aileen and Berkut were amused enough, at least.  
  
"Will you be needing any further assistance, or shall we take our leave once we are finished?" Berkut asks that once Alfonse brings the cart over, while he and Aileen stack the various gifts onto the cart.  
  
"It will be quite fine, Lord Berkut. You have our thanks for the assistance in the first place." Sigurd's dignified air seems entirely gone at that, and he looks like a smitten schoolboy. "I wouldn't accept any less than the world for my love...she deserves every bit of it."  
  
"Hmph." Despite the sound that comes out of Berkut's mouth, he can relate on some level. He'd do the exact same thing for Rinea if she were the one in this position, really. "Very well. Let us be off, then, Aileen."  
  
"Roger, Prin--" Aileen's words die in her throat as the woman of the hour comes over to see where her husband and son are, and the raven finds herself taking a step back. That isn't promising at all. "Uh, problem. Problem!"  
  
"What is i--oh, _gods_." Seliph peers over and pales, looking to Sigurd. "How are we going to hide this?"  
  
"Considering how close she is, you lot may as well simply surprise her here." Berkut almost instantly piped, casting a glance at the two. As if on cue, Deirdre came over to raise her hand in greeting at the lot of them.  
  
"Greetings. Am I interrupting something...?"  
  
Sigurd and Seliph look at one another for a moment before sighing, deciding to acquiesce. Sigurd gestures to the cart. "Well, my dear...we wanted this to be a surprise, but since you're here..."  
  
"Oh...?" Deirdre looks to where Sigurd gestures after he speaks, eyes widening at the sight of the full cart before her and seeming to step back and gasp. "S--Sigurd, Seliph, did you two--?"  
  
"We did, Mother. All of this is for you." Seliph practically beams when he sees his mother's shocked expression, walking up alongside his father. He watches his mother's expression shift to a smile, something very bright and elated, as she pulls both his father and himself into a hug.  
  
"Oh...you two, you really..." Deirdre finds herself giggling, her tone light and looking as if she's about to cry tears of joy. She sees what is within the cart easily enough, and the variance of it all...goodness, it's like they cleared out entire stores just to make her happy. There were beautiful lavenders, and lovely little trinkets and jewelry doted with amethyst that glimmered in the sunlight. There were even wonderful boxes of what she could only assume was candy, and even some beautiful looking books among everything else. It truly makes her heart soar, to think that they carefully picked these lovely gifts out for her.

One of Deirdre's hands clasps over her heart, and she smiles. "...Thank you, both of you. I...can scarcely believe that the two of you would go to such lengths for _me_..."

"It's _more_ than worthwhile for your sake, my love, I assure you. Come, let us get back to our tent. Don't forget to thank Lord Berkut and Aileen as well; they helped us pick a few things out, and carry them back here." Sigurd turns to the two when he says that, watching them shift a little bit and look between one another.  
  
"Really?" Deirdre's look seems to light up, and her look shifts over to the two of them. "Oh, that is so incredibly kind. You two have my utmost thanks."  
  
"Now, now. As much as I will _gladly_ accept credit for my part in such endeavors, this day is about what your husband and son have done, is it not? About your _true_ family." Berkut shakes his head a bit, mostly trying to get out of what's likely buzzing through Deirdre's head right now. She would likely try to drag them into something, so... "The pleasure was all theirs, in the end. We'll simply take what credit we are due, and leave. Let's be off."  
  
"...Yeah, course." Aileen shrugs a bit at that, her look seeming to go slightly forlorn for a moment before waving goodbye to the family as the two take their leave.  
  
Deirdre honestly wasn't sure how to respond to that, really, and finds her lips pursing as she watches the two of them take their leave. It's a good point, really; she owes her family that much. But considering that the family tree was a bit of a mess in it's own right, the bit about true family rings strangely in Deirdre's mind. Her true family is with Sigurd and Seliph, yes, but does that diminish Julia's role? Or perhaps, as hesitant as she is to admit it, Arvis and Julius as well...and that's to say nothing about the closeness she feels to the two of them besides. She's not sure why it's disturbing her so, outside of perhaps the seeming harshness of the rebuttal, but...  
  
Seliph and Sigurd don't seem to notice, however, and start to guide her back to camp. It's something to think about, at the very least. For now, she wants to focus on making up for lost time.


	2. A Hand to Reach Out

"...No, this won't do at all."

In one of the many tents littered around the campsite, Saias finds himself crumbling yet another piece of paper and placing it in a nearby wastebasket. He couldn't really celebrate the holiday that those with families celebrated so easily, truth be told. His mother was dead, attempting to save him. And his father...he didn't know if the man would ever acknowledge his existence. Days celebrating such things, as much as Saias didn't want to acknowledge it, served to remind him of the things that had been taken from him. As he sits in the tent that's designated for prayer, such things whirl about in his mind, and he finds it hard not to dwell on them. He intended to write to get his mind off of such things, but...

Really, he didn't even know why he was bothering to write a letter of any sort. All that was going to do was cause undue stress in the army, wasn't it? Really, it was causing enough undue stress attempting to keep his distance from both Sigurd and Deirdre, but they didn't seem to have noticed yet. It was like being caught between a rock and a hard place, really; on one hand, he could attempt to reach out and settle this matter like an adult, and things could go well. On the other, it could blow up in his face, revealing his lineage, and could perhaps even make his mother's greatest sacrifice wind up being in vain...

Saias grabs another piece of paper, as a quiet, tired determination fills him. He has to try, at the very least. That's what he tells himself.

He's thankfully not exhausted enough to ignore the announcement of a presence in the tent with him, at least. A clearing of the throat is enough to get Saias to turn to face the guest, a gentle smile finding his face when he sees the two. "General Zelgius, and...Miss Singer." He didn't like referring to the woman as such, but she kept such information to herself. It would be even ruder to not acknowledge her at all. "How may I assist you both?"

"We intended to come here to pray, but..." Azura takes one look at Saias's face, and her own expression seems to become stern. "You seem to be deep in your own thoughts, Bishop Saias."

"Ah, I'm..." Saias isn't quite sure how to respond to that, at the very least. He certainly knows that he looks tired; it's what happens when one spends all night learning of even more forms of warfare, really. To say nothing of the situation. "...I thank you for your concern, but I'm quite fine. I assure you."

"With all due respect, Bishop Saias, your face and stature read otherwise." Zelgius speaks up, his armor clanging as he walks toward the man and takes a closer look. "Have you been sleeping at all?"

"I have been sleeping when able, yes." Saias does his best to keep irritation from entering his tone, but the sigh that comes out of him is frustrated. "My abilities need to be at their utmost, if I am to assist this army. I cannot afford to be sloppy."

"That doesn't mean you should exert yourself to the point of exhaustion..." Azura walked a little closer, but she stopped when her eyes caught sight of a piece of paper on the desk. It must have been something of importance, or at the very least something he wanted to keep to himself, because she watches him jolt when he realizes that she can see it.

"--Perhaps you have a point." Saias says that much quickly, attempting to keep a smile on his face as he gets up from his chair. "You two have my apologies, but would you mind stepping out for a moment? I have something to clean up, and then we can--"

"Bishop..." Azura's voice is very calm when she speaks up, taking a moment to compose herself. It causes Saias to stop in his tracks, once her eyes gaze back at him with utmost seriousness. "Is there something else the matter that should be made aware?"

"It's...nothing, I assure you." Saias allows his eyes to slide shut, if mostly to play it off like he's sighing in annoyance. It's mostly so he doesn't give off any tells of lying, like his eyes flicking to the side, but a slight tut tells him that she's not buying it. The woman is an excellent people reader, he'll give her that much.

"Perhaps it is to be expected of a holy man, but...you are a terrible liar, Bishop Saias." Azura's tone is admonishing, and it gets Saias's eyes to finally open and his expression to slacken just the slightest bit. Almost as if he's giving up. She can feel Zelgius gazing at her from behind, but she pays it little mind for the moment.

"...So I am." He admits it like it's the hardest thing in the world to do, and his expression almost seems to pale a shade or two. "Do you intend to interrogate me further?"

"She will do no such thing." Zelgius finally speaks up, and though his tone takes a certain level of sternness to it, his grasp on Azura's shoulder is light. It gets her to look at him, at the very least, and some of that harshness fades from the singer's expression and neutralizes. Perhaps she was going about this the wrong way.

"...I will do no such thing, but your distance from others has been concerning." She at least says that much lightly. "You do not have to go into such details if you do not wish to. I've many secrets of my own, so perhaps it comes off hypocritical; for that, I offer an apology."

"...Consider it accepted." Saias seems to ease, just the slightest bit, and his expression knits itself into something resembling contemplation. "I apologize, but...this is a matter pertaining to my lineage. Truth be told, I've little idea if pursuing this is a sound plan, but..."

"Forgive any ignorance in asking, but..." Something seems to finally click in Zelgius's mind, and as much as it almost seems to amuse him, it gets quite a bit of seriousness out of him as well. "It would not happen to have anything to do with Lord Sigurd and Lady Deirdre, would it?"

The two watched as Saias's expression pales considerably, his already ashen expression practically matching his clothing. It takes quite a bit for the man to respond, eventually forcing himself to sit down and simply breathe. To remind himself that those who would see him dead are not here, and that more than anything, they probably simply read about such matters. That library did seem filled to the brim with all sorts of history, despite how sick it made him feel to be so easily called on the very secret that defines his life. Perhaps he too, made it obvious, what with his awkwardness around the two and almost curt demeanor with them both. Even so, it makes his throat feel like it's closing in on itself, and it takes all of his will not to try to gasp for breath like a fish out of water and will down his shaking. They weren't going to see him harmed, he wasn't going to die, he was safe. He was _safe_. He had to remind himself of that, despite the pounding in his chest and his every thought screaming that he'd meet the same fate as his mother.

His mind flashes through a thousand scenarios at once, and it takes a moment to notice that the singer has stepped out; by the time he's finally gotten himself out of his head, she's back in the tent with a canteen and a bag of dried food that she immediately offers him. He takes them both a little too easily, taking a deep breath before trying to calm himself down. He looks between the two as he does so, and despite their usual inability to express anything other than stern neutrality, they both have the most obvious looks of concern on their face at what they have unearthed. It takes a few moments to speak up again, but...

"Forgive...forgive that display. I overreacted." Saias says that much in-between a deep breath, forcing himself to ease. He's not certain if it's working, but he's doing what he can to forcibly keep an air of some kind of dignity. He has to.

"There is nothing to forgive you for." Azura says that much instantly, and her look almost seems angry. Though, the look is less directed at Saias, and feels far more directed inward. "If anyone should apologize, it's me. I had little idea that it would cause that bad of a reaction..."

"I should apologize as well." Zelgius offers that much, and despite his ever blunted tone, he's incredibly sincere about it. He even goes down to one knee, a gesture which Azura follows. "...The matters of the Holy War have become rather infamous in books, particularly of matters concerning those two and Emperor Arvis. I did not think when I made such an assumption, that it would hit so close to home."

"You did not overreact, Bishop Saias. Please, be assured of that much."

It takes several minutes, really. Minutes of eating and drinking, of Saias basically taking that all of that in and sliding his eyes closed. Reminding himself that he's safe, that he's among people who...well, perhaps don't like him, but find him useful. At the very least, when he speaks up again and takes a deep breath, he almost makes it seem like nothing has happened.

"The two of you are correct. I...ask that you not spread this information farther than this room." Saias says that much calmly, looking between the two with their knees on the ground. "I was attempting to decide if I wished to attempt repairing some form of bridge, shall we say."

"...With your mother? Lady Deirdre?" Azura looks up at him when she says that, and it gets Saias to shake his head.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken. Lady Deirdre is my aunt; my mother is a different person entirely, though they share the same link with my father." He laughs, just the slightest bit. "...I suppose it does look a tad odd that I would attempt to reach out to her on Mother's Day, of all days. It's truly an awkward subject, I must admit."

"I would imagine." Zelgius says that much easily enough.

"If I am to be the tactician of this army, and...Lord Sigurd and Lady Deirdre fellow soldiers, I thought it may be prudent to attempt to reach out to them, so that there would be no more awkwardness." Saias looks away at that. "I could have picked a far better time, but...I'm not certain if I should do so, in the first place."

"Have you a way to make it anonymous?" Azura cants her head just a tad, causing Saias to peer to her.

"...Not without sneaking around camp and likely causing a stir. Why do you ask?"

Azura's expression turns into a smile, even under the veil, as she stares Saias right in the eyes. "Allow us to deliver it, then. It would work the most favorably, wouldn't it?"

"...Are you certain that it would not be so easily traced?" Saias doesn't seem entirely convinced, but there does seem to be a glimmer of hope in his tone at the idea.

"Of course." Zelgius spoke up at that, his expression firm and staring right into Saias's eyes. "So long as you are able to make the note itself anonymous, we would be more than willing to ensure that nothing gets traced back to you. You have our word."

"...And if that isn't enough, I would be willing to share my own secrets with you as well. As...fairness, for what has taken place today." Azura hesitates only slightly when she says that, but she watches Saias's eyes widen, and he shakes his head vigorously.

" _Absolutely_ not. I do not wish for you to be beholden to me; your services are more than enough, I assure you." Saias says that firmly, but once that's out of the way, his expression softens quite a bit. He's not certain if it's from a sudden wave of tiredness, but... "...You both have my thanks, for offering such a thing. I...believe I will still need to think about it, as to not cause undue stress...but I appreciate this, more than either of you could ever know."

Both individuals smile, and watch as Saias lets a small yawn escape him. It earns a chuckle from Zelgius, as the two get up. "Perhaps you should rest, for the time being. We will watch over the tent while you do."

"Ah...you're certain? As I said, I do not wish--"

"Of course." Azura says that much with a smile. "Consider it something that we would like to do, then. You said it yourself; you cannot afford to be sloppy."

"...So I did." Saias chuckles a bit, and he gets up and sets out his bedroll easily enough, easing himself into laying down before watching the two clean up just a bit. Zelgius hiding the papers he had written on in another area, while Azura picked up any trash that laid about. It was...nice, really. Even as he watches her come up to him with some confusion, with a smile on her face.

"Sleep well, Bishop Saias. If it would help you, I would be willing to sing you to sleep...?"

That manages to get Saias to chuckle a bit, and he hears Zelgius chuckle as well, barely able to make out words that seem to want her to. "I don't believe I have had the pleasure of hearing you sing before. I would be willing to permit it."

It takes a few moments, as Saias eases his eyes closed and clasps his hands over his stomach. Once she starts to sing, though, he can feel himself easily lulled into sleep.

"♪ _You are the ocean's gray waves,_  
_destined to seek,_  
_life beyond the shore, just out of reach..._ ♪"


	3. A Dash of Apprehension

 

"Aileen? What on earth are you doing all the way out here?"

Berkut finds Aileen sitting up in one of the many trees, a good distance away from their campsite. He had little desire to be in further contact with any of the others, when the subject that was on everyone's mind was their mother's, living or dead, or their families. It didn't sicken him, really, as much as it bored him. He avoided the questions about his own mother, because really, whose business was it but his own? He could at least trust Aileen to not be a simpering sycophant on the subject of one's parents. She seemed to keep such matters under lock and key, much like a lot of herself, really. Perhaps it was to be expected, considering how long she kept even her own species a secret.

What he isn't expecting is for her glance to him to be almost sullen looking, though she made a good effort at hiding it behind her usually dull expression. "Needed some air. Wanted to get away, for a bit. Possibly scout."

Berkut's eyes narrow just the slightest bit. "That's hogwash and we both know it, woman."

"And? Want something, or _what_? Otherwise, leave." Aileen's tone seems to give an irritated rise, her own eyes narrowing from her spot in the tree at the prince. Everything about her screamed 'go away', from her face, to her posture, to even her slightly flared wings. It was as if she were attempting to be threatening, in her own right.

Berkut simply laughs, entirely derisive, and she hears him dismount his horse and starting to climb up the tree to a similarly sturdy branch. Her look goes apprehensive when he finds a spot nearby to join her, but he looks...amused, almost? She's not entirely sure what to make of it.

"Well, you've _clearly_ been put into a terrible mood. I don't think I've heard you backtalk like _that_ unless it's directed at an inferior!" There's so much pomp and smugness in Berkut's tone that it'd make a lesser man sick. Aileen's look seems to neutralize at it, though her wary sort of glance doesn't leave her. "What if I said that what I wanted was what was making you so irritatingly obstinate?"

That gets a significant amount of silence, enough to make Berkut actually look at her to notice that her look has gone elsewhere while he sits on the sturdy branch. He's about to bark something out when she finally glances back at him, almost seeming curious. "Had a mother before?"

"Of course I did." Berkut answers it like it's the most obvious thing in the world. It gets his brow to quirk. "...Is that _it_?"

"What was she like?"

"...Are you serious? Is this truly what's getting you in--"

"Look, just..." Aileen's tone becomes a little more desperate at that, and he watches her just take a breath and try to steady herself. "Will owe you, anything you want. Okay..?"

"...Very well." Berkut states that reluctantly enough, but his look goes elsewhere while he recalls his mother. "She was a stern woman, first and foremost. A woman of great integrity. She knew her responsibilities, the second she married into my father's family, and she accepted such things with dignity and grace. An example to all ladies of nobility, really."

"...Must've been real elegant."

"Oh, she was." Berkut seems to chuckle just the slightest bit. "No matter what she did, she always strived to be elegant and ladylike. But elegance wasn't all there was to her; she was an incredibly well read woman as well, and delightfully witty. It's what made my father attracted to her in the first place, that she was a woman of beauty and brains. Of course, I knew her in a very different light from him."

"Yeah?" Aileen cants her head, signalling for him to continue.

"She was a strict woman, but she raised me into the man I am today." He speaks pridefully, practically smirking. There's a certain...distance to it, though. "She raised me to be strong, to be worthy of my status. No less would have satisfied either of us, especially once it became apparent that I would ascend. My mother refused to raise a weak child, and I refused to disappoint her. That's all there is to it."

Aileen seems to pause a bit, her look going elsewhere while Berkut looks back at her expectantly. "Your turn, now. What you give in return better not be disappointing."

"...Was probably weak, then. That makes sense..." Aileen seems to speak to herself for a moment, having ignored Berkut's words. It causes him to glare at her, snapping to get her attention.

" _Listen when I'm talking to you_. Did you hear a single damned thing?" Berkut snaps at her, crossing his arms. He watches her look snap back to him, eyes wide and seeming to jolt before keeping her eyes on him. It gets his expression to ease the slightest bit. "That's much better. Now, out with it. And what was that about being weak?"

Aileen sighs a bit, frustration entering her tone. "Not gonna be a pleasant story, warning that right now."

Oh, _that_ gets Berkut's brow to quirk. "Then I'm assuming it will be worth the spiel I was forced to spout. I've dealt with plenty of unpleasant things in my time, and whatever you tell me isn't going to change my perception on it."

He sees her take a deep breath, seeming to steady herself as if she's admitting a secret even worse than he would ever expect. Really, were all lowborne whelps like this..? He couldn't help but think that, but... "Never knew 'em. My...parents, I mean."

...Oh, that wasn't a direction that he was expecting to go in. He does his best not to look thrown by that as she continues. He's certainly not expecting the almost somber sort of recall, at least. "Got...kind of just...shoved on the boss's doorstep. As a fledgling. Boss always made that apparent. Had no obligation to raise me, but...long as I did what was told, I could stay. Boss was strict in his own right, but...praised me when I did well. Get better at stealing, Boss would tell me so. Screwed it up, Boss would tell me so. Didn't accept failure, so...became better to never make him. Owed him that much."

Berkut doesn't seem to respond to that, though it's not like Aileen's looking at him to gauge that. His expression is unreadable, really, but hers is just...blank, almost. "Never really close to anyone, til coming here. Just worked with the others to bring home riches. Was stressful, everyone looking out for themselves. Just...thought that was how life was. Thought that maybe because of weakness, that...well..."

"You aren't weak, and I'll thank you to never say that again."

That manages to snap Aileen from her thoughts, turning to see the prince's stern face. She tries to speak up, but he cuts in before she gets that chance. "Don't go dwelling on what can't be changed. If that's your problem, then you need to let go of it. I'm not about to follow some insipid woman crying about what she can't change." Berkut's tone has a certain edge to it, a dismissive and almost disappointed one, as he speaks. It winds up dying off when he pauses, and finds his words again. "I suppose I can admit that you have some of my respect, for being able to see the world realistically. That's the only reason I'm telling you this, and not walking away. Do I make myself clear?"

"...Crystal, Prince." Aileen forces herself to neutralize her look, looking back to Berkut with a nod. It was a simple enough order, at least, and she considered him somewhat of an authority. She wanted to be someone who they could follow, and someone strong enough to get their approval. So, if that was what was needed, she'd do it.

"That's _much_ better." If Berkut were anyone else, he'd be concerned with how quickly she decided to put what he said into action. As it stands? He's got that pleased smirk on his face, and he jumps down from the tree. "Now, come along, out from there. We're going on patrol."

"...Prince call for it, or...?" Aileen perks at Berkut, who simply rolls his eyes.

"We're doing it because _I_ said so. Perhaps we'll be lucky enough to find some stray rats." He looks up at her expectantly. "Am I going to have to tell you to get down?"

"Nah, can understand." Aileen seemed to jump down from the tree, dusting off her coat as she landed with ease. By the time she looks back at him, he's back on his horse and gesturing for her to get on with him, offering her a hand for her to get on.

"Let's be off, then, before they crawl back into their hole."


	4. A Hand to Reciprocate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is probably where the cw for incest should come in, so. yeah.
> 
> ...i had an idea for this and it turned out a lot different than i expected it to so apologies there, will likely edit tags to reflect this

_Dear Lady Deirdre and Lord Sigurd,_  
  
 _I hope you are both faring well on this day. I would like to formally apologize reaching out to you so abruptly, but I wished to reach out to both of you and wish you well. I apologize for not disclosing who I am, but I fear I would not be able to send this, if either of you knew who I was._  
  
 _I suppose that is the point of this letter, as well; I would like to ask your permission, to reach out to the two of you. My intentions are to attempt to repair a bridge, shall we say; one that I am uncertain should be crossed, due to a matter of lineage. But one that I would like to cross, if mostly to apologize for all that has been done. If you do not wish so, I will abide by your wishes and cease contact._  
  
 _That is all, and I wish you all of the world's happiness regardless of what is wished. Be well._  
  
 _\- Anonymous_  
  
"...Deirdre?" Sigurd speaks up from next to the woman, who's been lost in the note that Zelgius had delivered to them. The man had taken his leave at least half an hour ago, but her eyes haven't left the note yet. The one that he assumed was for both him, and for her, but... "My love, you've been staring at that note for quite some time. Has something troubled you?"  
  
"...Sigurd. May I ask you something? Something...personal." Deirdre finally looks at Sigurd, and her gaze is about as serious as they come. It gets Sigurd's look to become serious in response, nodding his head.  
  
"Of course, Deirdre, anything for you."  
  
Deirdre takes in a deep breath, turning to face Sigurd while keeping the letter in her hand. "You know of what my brother Arvis has done, yes?"  
  
"I do." Sigurd's...not sure what this is going to be a lead into, but he stands resolute regardless. He nods his head.  
  
"I imagine you must still be angry at what he did." Deirdre takes a breath when she speaks, before jolting. "--I am not asking you _not_ to be, of course. No, the very second I found out what had been done...I...I was furious. I still am, in truth. But..." Deirdre looks at the letter again, her eyes seeming to soften just a tad with a frustrated expression. She shakily hands the paper to Sigurd with a sigh, expecting the worst.  
  
"...I do not wish for any quarrel, with his side of the family." She speaks that in a breathy tone, as if uncertain. "A side that...is still my own, despite our now murky relations. I'm sorry, Sigurd, I--"  
  
"You have nothing to apologize for, Deirdre." Sigurd says that instantly, his eyes prying themselves from the paper and giving her a warm smile. "Absolutely nothing. If you consider that side of the family yours, I would never hold a grudge against you for it."  
  
"...You mean it?"  
  
"Every last word."  
  
That gets Deirdre to smile and stand up, gently reaching up to cup one of Sigurd's cheeks while he lowers the letter. She watches his cheeks color just the slightest bit, her own cheeks pinkening at the sight. "You truly are too good for someone like me, my darling. I love you."  
  
"I love you too. And...if this is something you wish to pursue, a bridge you wish to repair, I will support you. I swear it." Sigurd passes the letter back to Deirdre, with a firm nod of the head. He reaches to clasp the hand that cups his cheek, whisking it off and pressing a kiss to the back of it.  
  
Deirdre's cheeks go red, and she laughs just the slightest bit. "...Would you be willing to, as well? I do not want to force you into something you don't wish. It's not your responsibility to..."  
  
"Whomever this is wishes for my blessing, as well as yours." Sigurd says that, letting go of Deirdre's hand to take a strand of her hair with a smile. "...They must be a person with some sort of conscience, so I am inclined to believe they are good-intentioned. If it's a talk they wish, we shall go together and speak with them. That way, we will be safe. I may keep my distance, but...I will not treat them with scorn."  
  
"...Thank you, my love. I appreciate this more than you could ever know." Deirdre and Sigurd gravitate to one another, preparing to seal such a matter with a kiss...well, the clanking of armor gets their attention first, but it pauses as the individual speaks up.  
  
"...Ah. Should I come back later...?"  
  
The couple turn to see Zelgius in the doorway, looking somewhere between his usual stern expression and somewhat scandalized. It earns him a bit of a chuckle from the two, with Deirdre gesturing him inside. "No, no, not at all. Have you come to collect our response, General?"  
  
Zelgius raises his brow a bit. "I have, yes. Have you come to a conclusion that quickly?"  
  
"A decision is a decision, General, but...yes, yes we have." Deirdre practically beams, separating herself from Sigurd to walk up to Zelgius. "If at all possible, we would like to speak with who sent us this letter."  
  
"...Ah, that..." Zelgius remembers just how bad of a reaction Saias had to having his lineage so easily exposed. He wasn't sure how the man would react to the possibility of being confronted so quickly by it. "Are you certain? I will warn you, this individual is quite easily frightened. I can't assure you that they are ready to confront it so openly..."  
  
"We can wait here, then." Sigurd speaks up, smiling. "I hope you don't mind playing an awkward messenger game, General...?"  
  
"...If it's for the safety of the individual involved, I can oblige that much. Please wait here."  
  
Zelgius exits the tent, and the two look between each other again and grasp one another's hand. It's pretty easy to say that they're both anticipating either response; that this individual would be too frightened to come up to them, or that they would be willing to begin bridging the gap between their families. It takes several minutes before they even begin to hear walking again, but when they see Zelgius open the tent flap and hold it open...

...Well, neither could have expected that Saias of all people would show up, much less with an expression that didn't befit the tactician of their army. He looked nervous, almost, and with an uncharacteristically open expression. It takes him a few moments to speak at all, but...

"...Good evening, Lady Deirdre, Lord Sigurd."

His words are carefully picked, and he straightens himself up to try and at least appear responsible enough. He watches Deirdre come up to him, her expression openly warm and calm as she stops a good couple feet away from Saias.

"And a good evening to you as well. I don't suppose you would mind introducing yourself...?"

"Ah..." Saias isn't sure what to make of the warmth he's receiving--is she expecting a long lost son? Is she expecting much at all? Or is she hiding anger? He's not sure, but he speaks as evenly as he can manage. "I...am your nephew, Lady Deirdre. Forgive me, I--"

His words are cut short when the woman walks closer to him and pulls him into a warm hug, and he finds himself starting to shake. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it sure wasn't _that_. The warmth, the kindness, the almost reassuring pat to the back as he hears her chuckle. She raises her head up once she's gotten that in, and the expression he receives has to be the warmest look he's received in his life.

"There is nothing to forgive. It's so nice to meet you...my sweet nephew."

...And that right there is threatening to get him to cry. He's never cried once in his life, even as a child, but that feeling of acceptance, of perhaps even _hope_...it's almost too much, and it takes everything in him to keep his head on. The smile on Saias's face is wonderfully warm in it's own right, however, and he can't help but feel blessed in this moment. To finally lower that bridge, to finally have someone call him family, it's wonderful and new and he wouldn't trade it for the world.

It's when Deirdre's look seems to shift into one of shock that he realizes that tears were beginning to flow freely, and he watches Sigurd walk to give Deirdre a handkerchief with a smile on his face. He's definitely maintaining a distance, but that's fine; he doesn't care. He's as happy as can be.

"Come, dear. There's much I wish to ask about, if you are amendable to such things. And please...you can call me Deirdre, from now on."

* * *

It's later in the night, when Berkut and Aileen return from their patrol; they're greeted by the sight of Alfonse waiting for the both of them, seeming to be as stern as ever. Aileen dismounts when she sees the prince, giving him a nod of the head.

"You two were gone for quite a while. Did you meet trouble?"

"Oh, no such thing." Berkut's almost dour expression could be mistaken for sarcasm, but his next words are very serious. "I'm actually more concerned that there weren't _any_ rats about. I doubt they've simply given up, but..."

"...They may be attempting to lure us." Alfonse didn't want to consider that a possibility, but if they weren't out after the last time he'd seen the two around camp... "We'll regroup first thing in the morning. We may as well prepare for another trip, if this is going where I think it is."

Both of the two gave a nod of the head, but footsteps crunching in the snow get them to quickly turn to see Deirdre walking up to them. The look on her face could certainly be described as a smile, but it was the sort that was forced. Not for reasons of sadness, but for the sake of hiding barely restrained fury. "Excuse me, I do hope I'm not interrupting."

"...Ah, no, not at all, Lady Deirdre." Alfonse found himself looking a little concerned. "Is there something the matter?"

"I was hoping I might be able to request a gate opening, if at all possible. I've found something...rather unfavorable out, and I would like to have a word with him."

Alfonse knew more than enough of Jugdral's history to know what this was about, and it did absolutely nothing to put him at ease. "Please, please tell me you don't intend to go alone? If this is who I am thinking, he's liable to be under Princess Veronica's control..."

"Well, she _isn't_ going alone." Berkut pipes right up with that, a grin spreading it's way quickly across his face. Alfonse wasn't the only one who read up on Jugdral's history, to say the least, but he seems to be in full support. "That lowlife is unlikely to be alone, so allow me to take care of the rabble, Lady Deirdre. You may take care of your score with _him_ in peace."

That gets Deirdre to chuckle, practically beaming bright at Berkut. "I'm glad to have your support, Lord Berkut. Aileen?"

"...If this is a vote, gotta go on the side that sees some heads rolling." Aileen practically preens at the idea of it.

"Now, now. We aren't going to cause overt harm." Deirdre's tone is slightly chiding, but the smile never leaves her face. "Simply showing that there are consequences to one's actions."

"Well, that's enough to put a vote in." Aileen looks to Alfonse after, who has expectant looks from Deirdre and Berkut as well. It gets the Askran prince to sigh.

"...Very well. It would appear that I am outvoted; I shall open a gate. Simply ensure that you all are able to come back alive, then. I'm assuming you've others who intend to follow you?"

"Ah, yes. Sigurd and Seliph are preparing as we speak." That gets the edge behind Deirdre's smile to soften just the slightest bit. "It will be good catharsis, for all of my family."

* * *

The realm they step into is one that Sigurd knows just a little too well. The place where the Battle of Belhalla took place is one ingrained in Sigurd's memory; the place where he and his men burned alive, all branded as traitors. It isn't him who walks on ahead, however; Deirdre is the first to walk on, and it gets the attention of the soldiers very easily. But the person who's attention it gets the most is of the red headed man of the hour, who walks forward with pride and open relief.

"Deirdre! There you are; you've had me worried sick..." Arvis walks toward the woman, who only offers him a smile in response as he does. "Come along, now; the guards shall get you back to the castle. There is to be a--"

That's Deirdre's cue to sigh, and for her look to become serious and almost torn for just a moment.

"Forgive me, dear."

The sound of a sharp _crack_ fills the area, and Arvis is sent reeling to the ground and nursing his cheek. He barely gets a moment to look bewildered, while Berkut, Seliph, and Sigurd step into the area. The look Deirdre gives him isn't necessarily cold, but it's about as serious as can be.

"But...we need to _talk_ about what has transpired."

 


End file.
